Go Ahead, Pinch Me
by MoonFace01
Summary: What's St. Patrick's Day without the pinching? A Serena/Darien romance one-shot.


Author's Notes: Well, I'm replacing the old story cuz it was the rough draft, and I didn't notice it until Retro Gamer pointed it out…thanks dude!

Anywho, I decided to do a St. Patty's day fic, cuz Valentine's Day is waaaaay over done. Don't get me wrong, I love those fluffy moments to death and I love the way they make my heart flutter, but yeah, over done, and not in the season. St. Patty's day was, and I haven't seen any St. Patty's Day fics…maybe it's because the Japanese might not celebrate it…ah well, for the sake of this fic, pretend they do, ok?

Thanks again to Retro Gamer, and this is dedicated to you, so enjoy!...everyone else can enjoy it too, k? lol.

**Go Ahead, Pinch Me**

She couldn't believe it.

Serena had dumped out her drawers, gone through her entire closet, and even searched under her bed, but she couldn't find anything.

There was no green in her entire house.

It was St. Patrick's Day, and there was no green to wear.

She had dirty green shirts, but she had to dress now because she was already running late to meet the girls at the arcade, so no time for cleaning.

'Ugh, I wouldn't be going through this right now if Mina hadn't said that make-up was off limits!' She glared down at the innocent green eye shadow on her table. "Gr, I can't go out with no green on; I'll be black and blue by the time I get back home!"

Raye, Mina, and Lita were so cruel when it came to pinching. Ami pinched like her aunt: not too hard, but still annoying. But the others…

She shivered in remembrance of 'playful' pinches from earlier that year, and she was in no hurry to receive another armful anytime soon.

But she was about to, because she didn't have a scrap of green anywhere.

Sighing in annoyance, she put on some straight-legged jeans and a white t-shirt, cursing the nice weather. "Why couldn't it have been cold today? A long sleeved shirt might have protected against the bruises."

As she walked down the stairs, her little brother zoomed by her, pinching her forearm as he ran by. "Not wearing green!" he cried as he leapt down the last four stairs.

"Sammy you little spore!" Pulling the three quarter lacy sleeve up, she noticed a bruise already forming. "Brat," she muttered. The bruise was almost two inches long because he'd pulled it on his way out of the house.

'And I'm about to get an armful more,' she thought as she trudged out of the house.

---

Arriving at the arcade a few minutes later, she stepped in, looking at the usual table for the girls. 'Hm, they're not here yet.' Which was amazing, because she was late, and she was always late. Pulling her wrist up, she examined her watch. 'Eleven? But it's noon.' Glancing over at the arcade clock, she saw it was…noon.

She slapped her head. Taking a closer look at the watch, she noticed it wasn't moving, and she suddenly remembered why. Last week it had died, and like the nimrod she was, she'd put it on again, not realizing it was out because it needed a new battery.

"I would do something like that."

"Something like what, Meatball Head?"

Oooh, that voice! Swirling around, she saw Darien in his disgusting green jacket. "Missing hell, Satan?" She gestured to his jacket as he tipped his head in question, "It's a little warm to be wearing one."

Darien smirked as he sat down at the counter. "Well, it's my favorite jacket, and it's supposed to get cooler soon, so I'm ready, unlike you.

She stuck her tongue out at him, crossing her arms. "Whatever Satan." She turned to walk away, but before she could get two steps in, Darien grabbed her hand. "What?"

He nodded down at her arm where the lace of her shirt didn't cover. "Where'd you get that bruise from? Did someone hurt you?" If anyone did, they'd be getting a personal visit from a blue eyed devil.

Following his gaze, her eyes landed on the fresh bruise. "From my little brother; it's St. Patrick's Day."

Darien quirked an eyebrow as Andrew dropped his coffee in front of him before walking away. Pulling her down to a stool, he asked, "What does that have to do with St. Patrick's day?" He took a sip of his coffee as he waited for her answer.

"It's this tradition or something. You're supposed to wear green or else you get pinched. Like I said, I don't know why; we've just always done it." She pulled the lace over her arm as she continued. "You're wearing green, so I can't pinch you. And Andy's wearing green, so I can't pinch him either." The arcade worker walked by in a green apron, reading "Kiss me, I'm Irish" on it. "Hey Andy!"

The blonde haired boy stepped behind the counter, "Hey Serena, what can I do for you?" She gestured him closer, and he leaned in. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before pointing at his emerald apron, "I like it."

Darien saw green, and not the green from the apron, either. The green-eyed monster had just reared its ugly head. 'Why did she kiss him? Does she like him? He has Rita; I thought she knew that!' While Darien's thoughts raced, Serena continued her conversation with the other college-going boy.

Andrew blushed lightly, "You're the first one to kiss me, I'll admit." He gave a tug to her hair, "Do you want anything?"

"I'll wait until I'm over with the girls, thanks."

Darien cleared his throat as Andrew walked away, "So, who pinched you?"

Serena turned back to him an shrugged, slapping his hand away that once again exposed the bruise. "My stupid brother; it was a drive by pinching," she joked with no humor. "Stupid little brat. Oh well." She stood as the girls walked through the doors, the bell signaling their arrival. "I'm about to get a whole set of them anyway."

Darien looked over his shoulder as well to see all of her friends clad in green, and evil gleam in Raye's eyes as she spotted the lack of green in Serena's ensemble for the day. His wince mirrored Serena's.

"And Raye's the worst."

He watched her rub her arms as she glanced over her shoulders. As they slumped, she stood and was about to make her way over to them when Darien stopped her. "Hey."

Suddenly, his warm jacket was on her shoulders, enveloping her in his unique rosy smell. "Darien?"

"What, no Satan? I just don't want to see a fair skinned girl like you get all bruised up if I could help it." The dark colored bruises looked so wrong on her milky white skin.

A bright, million watt smile lit her face, dazzling him. "Thank you Darien, that's so sweet." She added playfully, "Even if it IS hideous."

He glared at her, placing his arms akimbo as best as they could be as he sat, "I give you my green jacket on St. Patrick's day, the only green I have on, to keep YOU from turning black and blue, and THIS is how you repay me?"

She noticed his grin was almost playful, his dark blue eyes…dancing. Was he actually flirting? He moved to take it away from her, his long arms easily reaching her as she leaned back on her stool, putting her arms through the arms and hugging herself. "Nuh-uh! You gave it to me so I'm keepin' it!"

He laughed as the jacket swallowed her tiny frame in its green folds. How Darien wished he was that jacket! "Alright, I'll let you keep it." Reaching forward again, he pulled her hair out fro his jacket, letting it trail from his fingers once it was free.

As her hair sifted through his hand, her eyes locked on his deep midnight blues. A faint blush stained her cheeks, "Thanks."

Clearing his throat he nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"Serena!"

Like a splash from a bucket of ice cold water, the two woke from their moment and shot apart, Serena nervously tucking her hair behind her ears as Darien rana hand through his own. "I should go."

Darien nodded, "Yeah, your friends are waiting." He noticed the girls were whispering between one another, twittering and pointing. He almost felt sorry for her; she would get quite the ribbing. "What did you say?" 'Note to self: pay attention to her when she's talking civilly to you.'

"I said thanks again, for your jacket."

Waving his hands, he shook his head, "It's nothing, really."

Serena eyed Andy's green apron again. "But you know, you're not wearing green anymore."

Darien sighed and nodded overdramatically. "Go ahead then, pinch me." He turned his cheek to her, eyes closed.

She took a deep breath as he gave her a look at a tan cheek. 'Wow, he's got great skin…arg, focus! Gotta do this before I chicken out!' Standing on her tiptoes, she placed her lips in the middle of his cheek, giving it a quick peck.

A warm fluttering against his cheeks wasn't what he expected. Eyes shooting open, he saw Serena pulling away from his cheek, hand delicately placed over her lips as a blush stained her face. Giving him a small smile, she waved and made her way to her friends, who were now talking and giggling more than before.

'I can't believe she just…kissed me.' Darien lifted a hand to his cheek, watching as her friends bombarded her, tweaking his green tweed jacket and gently pulling her hair.

'I think this is the beginning of something beautiful.'

------

Tada, there it is! As always read and review!


End file.
